Class Trip
by moon-clouds
Summary: well, theres a class trip that inuyasha, kagome, koga, cameron (OC), miroku and sango are chosen to go on, takes place in kag's time, unexpected turns throughout the whole thing
1. the announcement

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, except for Cameron, she is my very own O.C  
  
Chapter 1- The Announcement  
  
"Hey Cameron! Wait up!" Kagome yelled as she ran to catch up with her. The two pals were on their way to school, Kagome, as usual slept in a little later then expected. Cameron was about Kagome's height, with baby blue eyes, and light brown hair with sun streaks to match. She had it drawn back in a ponytail that swung back and forth with every step she took. Her complexion was tanned, which made you think that she spent a lot of time outside playing sports, or any other outdoor activity, which she did. She too wore the same school uniform as Kagome, due to the fact that they went to the same school.  
"Slept in late again I see," Cameron teased as the entered the school grounds.  
"Heh, heh, I can't help it, my math homework keeps me up all night." She defended, and held open the door for her.  
"Don't worry about it, I believe you, so did you hear there's going to be an announcement today? We're supposed to be having an assembly," she asked.  
"Yeah I heard about that, I wonder what it's about," she said, and looked up into space thinking deeply.  
Someone interrupted her thoughts, when they called out to her, "Oi, wench, late again I see,"  
Her stomach dropped and looked up to see none other then Inuyasha. "What do you care?" she asked and turned away from him, and began to use the combination to open up her locker.  
"Well, we don't want you to miss out on a fun class, now would we?" he teased.  
Kagome rolled her eyes at his last comment, "So Cam, when is the assembly?" she asked her, trying to ignore Inuyasha, which was normally impossible.  
"Um... I'm not too sure, its today... if that helps," Cameron replied.  
"You're just a bunch of information now aren't you?"  
"Damn straight," the two girls laughed.  
Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder when she was done getting her books ready. Inuyasha saw this and stood transfixed at the sight. She turned to face him and noticed him staring. She took her right hand out from under the books she was carrying and waved it in front of his face, "Hello? Anybody in there?"  
Inuyasha shook his head rather hard and glared at her, "Get your hand away from my face wench,"  
"So Kagome you ready?" Cameron asked, giving Kagome a reason to get away from Inuyasha.  
"Yep, let's go," she replied and the two girls walked away from him.  
"Stupid girls," he muttered, and walked off to find his friend, Miroku, talking to a bunch of girls. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and dragged him away from them, "Come on lecher, we have to get ready for class,"  
Miroku whined and shouted to the girls before he turned the corner, "Call me!"  
  
"Where's Sango?" Cameron asked, as they headed towards homeroom.  
"No clue," Kagome answered, "Look, there she is,"  
Sango appeared to be sitting in her chair waiting either for them or for class to start; she did not have a happy face on.  
"Uh-oh, what'd that pervert do this time," Kagome whispered.  
They both knew that he would be the problem, since he's the only one who was able to push her buttons.  
"Hey," Cameron greeted, hoping that they could cheer her up.  
They received a grunt from Sango, Miroku was in for it this time.  
"What did he do now Sango?" Kagome asked giving in to the moment of silence.  
That finally got her talking, "Just the usual, groping me in front of the whole school," she fumed.  
"Aw, come on, you know ya like it," Cameron smirked.  
"I do not!" she blushed as she slid down further into her seat.  
The two girls laughed. Right before the bell rang, another person came up to them, taking his pencil, and lifting up Cameron's skirt, revealing pink panties.  
"Ahhh! Koga!!!" she growled, and chased after him, her blushing crimson the whole time. Koga was just laughing his head off. She finally had him cornered, when the bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom.  
  
"Everyone take your seats please," he spoke as everyone obeyed and walked towards their seats.  
Cameron shot Koga death glares the whole reading period, and if looks could kill, Koga would have died twice before he could even hit the ground.  
  
Cameron, Sango and Kagome always got bored in their little reading sessions so Kagome took out a piece of paper and started the daily routine. And started writing, the note went like this:  
'This is some boring class isn't it?' Kagome started.  
'Very,' Sango responded.  
'The worst, reading hurts my head,' Cameron wrote.  
'So Sango do you know what the assembly is about?' asked Kagome.  
'Um... I think I heard about a trip or something,' she replied.  
'Ooh! I love trips I wonder where to,' Cameron wrote, 'wouldn't it be the worst if us three got to go, and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga had to come?'  
'Geez, don't start the nightmares,' Kagome wrote.  
'That will never happen, lets just stick to the bright side,' Sango wrote.  
'What bright side?' Cameron wrote back.  
'This period is over in thirty seconds...?' she replied.  
'That's good enough for me!' Kagome finished.  
The bell sounded and so ended their note passing for another day.  
Kagome took the note and was about to put in her knapsack when Inuyasha came and took it from her, "Ooh, passing notes in class are we?" he smirked, and started to unfold it.  
"Give it!" she yelled and tried to pry it from him, she reached out to grab it but ended up ripping it in half. "Ha," she finished, and walked off.  
'Wow, look at that strut,' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'Whoa, get your mind out of the gutter man,' he shook it off and met up with his other friend Koga on the way out the door. "Hey nice trick you pulled there this morning," he greeted.  
Koga laughed in response and looked at the girl in front of him, her knapsack was slung over one shoulder, and she was laughing along with her two friends, Kagome and Sango.  
  
"First class, Math," Sango said as they walked the hallway towards their destination.  
"Duh duh duhduh..." Cameron replied.  
"You know it," Kagome finished, which got the crew laughing.  
"No laughing in this classroom," their hard assed teacher greeted, which got them out of their happy mood.  
Everyone took his or her seats, and the teacher entered the classroom. "All right class, first on the menu is a new seating arrangement. Except this time you will choose who you will sit with," the three girls immediately huddled together looking around the classroom for where they could sit. The teacher noticed this and continued talking, "But there's a change in it this time, you'll be sitting with one other person, and the boys will pick any girl the want as their sitting partner." She smiled at her brilliance and sat down at her desk.  
The three girls sweat dropped, and knew what was going to happen. Miroku walked over to Sango, took her arm and led her to the back of the room. She turned and shot them a, 'Help me!' look, they both responded with smiling and waving at her, she glared and let herself be sat next to Miroku. Unknowing to her he had his hand down flat on her seat when she sat.  
"AAAhhhh!!!" she screamed, and slapped him across the face.  
"I could get used to this," he smiled, and put both his hands on the back of his head and began whistling.  
  
Cameron was next. Koga came over and held an arm out for her to take, she was about to talk back to him when the teacher glared at her, she rolled her eyes and took his arm. He took her to the middle of the room. Cameron set her books down, only for him to knock them off the desk. She growled at him and bent down to pick them up. Forgetting that she was giving him front row seats to a view of the rear of her skirt.  
Koga whistled, making Cameron blush. She sat down in her seat and sunk down low. Koga smiled at her reaction, and followed Miroku's position, putting both his hands on the back of his head.  
  
Next was Kagome. She tried to hide herself behind another person but it was no use. Inuyasha came up to her and grabbed her arm; Kagome who was looking the other way was not expecting this and let out a small, "Eep!" Inuyasha chuckled at this, and dragged her to the opposite back corner to where Miroku and Sango were sitting. Once she sat down, she glared at him, "You know, you didn't have to pull so hard! You could've just asked me to sit with you but no, you have to go and cart me around the classroom," she threw her back down against the back of the chair and hung her shoulders.  
"Now where's the fun in that?" he asked. She stared at him for a couple of seconds, until there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll be right back students, open your books to page 145, and do questions one to four." She said and she walked out of the classroom.  
Everyone in the classroom looked around to see if anyone else was going to do the questions when Inuyasha spoke up, "All right our excuse is, we forgot the page number," The class nodded and turned to talk to their new seating partners.  
  
"So Sango, how do you like this new partnership?" Miroku asked her.  
"Oh it is just the best thing that has ever happened to me, I cannot wait to see what else is in store for us." She said sarcastically through clenched teeth.  
"My lovely Sango, you are not mad at me are you?" Miroku asked once again, looking hurt.  
Sango saw this and turned to face him, stroking his arm with her finger, bringing it up towards his face, Miroku was too happy with her reaction to notice the evil grin on her face. "Yes," she said simply and slapped him.  
  
"So Koga, why did you choose me as your partner?" Cameron asked, wanting to know.  
"Well that's easy, first, your smarter then I am, and don't get taken out into the hallway as much, second, it's easier to bug you this way, and third...well... I don't really know if I have a third reason..." he answered.  
Cameron rolled her eyes, not at all pleased with his answer. 'And I thought he actually wanted to just sit with me,' she thought to herself.  
'I wonder if there is a third reason,' he thought, and looked over at her.  
"What are you thinking Cam?" he asked, seeing the looking on her face.  
'Cam? Since when does he call me Cam?' she thought and turned to face him. "I was just wondering how your big head can sit on your shoulders without crushing them," she remarked.  
Koga stared at her dumbly, not expecting that at all, a couple seconds later he answered, "Hey!"  
"Took ya long enough," she smiled.  
"Are you calling me stupid?" he asked her.  
"Well, I guess you're not that stupid if you could figure that out," she answered and slumped back down in her seat.  
"That's it," he said, and once again pushed her books onto the floor. Cameron growled at him.  
"Well, I'm not going to pick them up this time," she answered and pointed her nose in the air.  
"Fine then."  
"Fine then."  
  
Kagome was sitting in her seat quietly stroking her hand through her raven black hair.  
Inuyasha was trying to think of something to say or do, to either annoy her or strike up conversation. Mostly concentrating on the annoying part.  
"Hey, I have a little joke thing I heard," Inuyasha suggested, thinking that it was time to test it on someone.  
"Lets hear it then," she answered, still not facing him.  
"Why did Kagome climb the glass wall?" he asked.  
"I don't know, why did Kagome climb the glass wall?" she replied.  
"Too see what was on the other side," he answered matter of factly.  
"How dare you!" she said and was about to inflict serious pain on him when the teacher came into the classroom. "You're lucky dog boy," she whispered.  
Inuyasha sighed in relief and turned to face the front of the room.  
  
"All right class, when I give the go, you can head towards the auditorium, you must sit next to the partners that I have assigned to you today or you will face the consequences." She spoke and started to walk down the aisle in between Cameron and Inuyasha's rows. "And further more...AHHhh!!!" she was cut off when she tripped over Cameron's books that still lay on the floor. She picked herself up and dusted herself off. "Whose are these?" she yelled at Koga and Cameron. They both stared at each other wide-eyed, and as if it was an instant reflex they both pointed at the opposite person. "I see, well maybe you two can spend some time in detention after school today, to help out with...my pain...?" she smiled at them a little too sweetly. Cameron just had to ruin it, "But that's not fair!" she yelled back, starting to get up from her seat, Koga pulled her back down before she could do anything though. "Oh really, let's make it a week then!" she glared at her. Cameron said nothing this time, but slumped back down into her seat, and crossed her arms together. The teacher smiled, "All right class let's head down to the auditorium." Before Cameron left, she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. "Remember, sit next to your partners!" the teacher said as she made her way up to the stage, "I'll know if you don't," she threatened. They all rolled their eyes and obediently sat next to their partners. The guys had no problem with this though. Once they were all seated Cameron began her note. It went like this, 'Hey Koga, I know your probably pissed at me right now, and I'm really sorry, it's like an reflex, you know, shouting back at teachers and all, I thought I'd write down my apology because you probably don't want to talk to me so yeah, all I can say is I'm really sorry, From, ~Cam~ ^_~' She folded up the note and passed it to Koga, he snatched it from her and started to read. When he was done he took the pen from her hands a little more gently and scribbled something back. He gave them back to her and she read, 'Hey Cam, No worries, yeah I am a little pissed off, but it was a little bit funny ya know. And besides I would've done the same thing. From Koga.'  
  
She finished reading it and looked over at him, he looked at her. She smiled an Oscar winning smile, and Koga couldn't help but not be mad at her. Once the note passing was finished everyone was in the gym and the principal started, "Good morning students," he received a weak 'good morning,' back. "Well, I guess you're all wondering why I've called you here, I'm sure rumours have been heard about a trip that will be taking place, I think most of them are true, but they are not complete." "Six students from the grade eleven classes, will be chosen today to go on a three week trip to... Hawaii!" This got all of their attention and they began listening harder. "In this, rolly, spinny, bingo, chooser thing, I have the names of all of the grade eleven students. If your name gets called please come up on to the stage. All right so on with it then!" the principal spun the device, and opened it to read the first name, "Alright since no one in this grade has the same first name or last name, I'm just going to say their first," he spoke, as an excuse, he just didn't know how to pronounce them really, "So first one is, Kagome!" She covered her mouth in shock from hearing her name, Inuyasha pushed her out into the aisle and she began to walk up towards the stage. "Next is... Miroku!" Miroku smiled widely, thinking of the girls that he was going to see. On his way to the stage he patted Sango's head to see her glare at him. "Now... Cameron!" Cameron's eyes widened in shock. Koga too, had to push her out of the seat since she was taking so long. When she got up to the stage she whispered into Kagome's ear, "I think that our nightmare is coming true," Kagome weakly nodded her head in response to what her friend had said. "Next is Koga!" Koga gracefully made his way up to the stage, and put his arm around Cameron's shoulders, "Don't think you're getting away that easily without getting my revenge," he whispered, so only she could hear. Cameron gulped, and weakly smiled up at him. "Heh, heh, hey I thought you weren't mad at me!" she whispered back. "I'm not, but this is the perfect opportunity to do something revenge-like to you," he replied, and squeezed her shoulders together even tighter. Cameron blushed at the touch and then the principal read the next name. "Sango!" he spoke so everyone could hear. Sango didn't need anyone to push her up there, she calmly got up from her seat and made her way up to the stage receiving excited squeals from her two friends. "And last is..." the principal started, spinning the device around for the final time. Kagome crossed her fingers and thought to herself, 'Please not Inuyasha, please not Inuyasha..." "Inuyasha!" he bellered. Inuyasha did not hear him though, due to the fact that he had fallen asleep, after the second name was read. One of his fellow classmates prodded him awake and whispered to him that his name was called, and that he's going to Hawaii. "Awesome," he replied and walked up to the stage. Only to see their little group of six will be the ones going. Miroku was standing next to Sango, Koga and Cameron were standing next to each other, Koga still had his arm around her. And Kagome had her arms crossed together facing away from him. 'I guess they're all afraid that they still have to be next to their partners,' he thought, and stood next to Kagome. "Well students, here are the people who will be going on the trip to Hawaii, all expenses paid!" he announced, and also said that they could leave at the bell. "I can't believe that we get to go!" Kagome said to her friends, excitement written all over her face. "We should go shopping tomorrow for some outfits!" "Agreed!" Sango and Cameron said as they huddled together deciding what they were going to do when they got there. "Oh wait! I have detention all week, so I'll be a little late," Cameron said. "All right Cam, if we see any outfits we think you'll like we'll save them for you," Sango suggested. "Thanks!" "So they're going shopping tomorrow huh? Maybe we could go to," Miroku said to Inuyasha, who grinned in response. Koga who was over talking to the principal did not hear about they're plans, but got informed that they will be leaving the day after tomorrow, and will be staying in a hotel. Inuyasha, of course, told him all about it later.  
  
Well, there's the first chapter! I'm not quite sure if that's what the title is really going to be, but hey it's a start; so if you have any ideas, for either later on in the story, or for a title, then feel free to review! The more the merrier! Oh, and that joke that Inuyasha says to Kagome, heh heh, I read it in a book so I just decided to put it in. So yeah hope you liked it! ^_~ 


	2. Skipping

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, except for Cameron, she is my very own O.C  
  
Chapter 2- Skipping  
  
Kagome was walking home with Sango after school; Cameron was in detention with Koga, because of her little outburst in class. The two felt bad for her, knowing the torment that Koga probably had for her.  
"So, where are we going to be shopping tomorrow?" Sango asked, not really sure exactly where it was they were going to go.  
"Well, they just opened up a new mall in the city, since I got my licence, I can drive us down?" she suggested.  
"Shotgun!" Sango spoke, making them laugh.  
"Hey wench!" Inuyasha yelled from behind them, he was walking with Miroku who was staring at Sango's rear. "What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, still walking. "Well, I hear you're going shopping tomorrow," he smirked. "What of it?" she asked again. "Well wouldn't you have more time to shop if you just skipped school?" "Probably," she replied, still not facing them. "Well, why not? You can just say you were sick or something?" She turned to look at Sango who's eyes were shining with excitement, "Sango, what do you think?" "Well, I think that it wouldn't hurt to give it a try, I mean it's not like there's going to be any teacher there or anything," she said simply. "Well... wait...does this mean that you guys want to come with us?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at them. "Well duh! Would we give up a chance of missing school?" Inuyasha said. "Fine, but you guys are sitting in the back seat." Sango said saving Kagome from bursting out at them. "Fine!" "Fine!"  
  
Cameron looked up from her work at the detention teacher; she was wide-eyed and staring at her. Cameron backed away in shock and looked back down at her paper. It got boring pretty quickly so she turned and looked at Koga, he was staring out the window at a dog catching a Frisbee. She turned back to look at the teacher who was surprisingly still staring at her. Her face turned nervous and she cautiously raised her hand into the air. "Yes," the teacher spoke creepily. Koga heard them and turned to see what was going on. "Um...yeah, well..." she started clearly afraid of her. "What?" she spat. "Well, it makes me nervous and twitchy when you stare at me like that, could you stop...heh heh..." she said, and backed her chair away from her. "Sorry about that," she spoke creepily again. Cameron let out a small sigh of relief and turned to face Koga. Now he was staring at her and smiling, Cameron got that feeling again when people were staring, she always felt that there was something wrong, or she did something wrong when they did. She turned away but she could still feel his gaze burning through her. A knock came to the door, and the teacher went outside to talk to the new comer. This was her chance, "Would you stop!" she yelled at him. "Stop what?" he asked still staring at her. "You know what," she replied and turned away from him. "Oh, you mean this," he spoke and pushed her books to the floor. "No," "Oh, this," he said and flicked her skirt up when she bent down to pick up her books. "No!" she replied and blushed. "So you want me to look up your skirt?" he smirked and reached his pencil out to flip it up again. Cameron grabbed the pencil and snapped it in half. "Hey!" "Serves you right," she replied and looked back down at her books, while Koga still stared at her. The teacher came back in, and once again Cameron raised her hand, "Can I go ma'am, I finished all of my work," she said hopefully, wanting to get away from Koga. "No," she replied simply and sat down in her chair. Cameron stared at her wide-eyed and slumped back down into her chair. Koga raised his hand. "Yes?" the teacher chose him. "Can I go?" he asked. "Yes, you may," she replied and looked down at the sheets that she was correcting. Cameron glared at him, and he smiled, on his way out the door he dropped a note onto Cameron's desk. She snatched it and slumped down into he r seat. She began to read, 'Hey Cam, Tough luck huh? And you're stuck with me tomorrow too, and too bad, I hear you're going to the mall, and guess what? Me and the guys decided that we wanted to go too. So heh heh, see ya there Hun, From Koga'  
  
'That egotistic bastard,' she thought to herself, 'Since when does he call me Hun?' The teacher finally let her go, getting annoyed with all the times she asked if she could. "Finally," she said aloud to herself once she was in the hallway, and leaned against the wall, "I thought she'd keep me until my next detention!" She made her way to the front doors to see Koga standing there leaning against the wall. "What are you doing here?" she asked stopping when she was about a foot away. "Waiting for you obviously," he replied, and began walking out the front doors. "Hey! Wait up!" she called up to him, who was waiting at the doors holding one open for her, "Oh," she blushed, "Thanks," Before she got through them though, he walked out and the door slammed in her face. Cameron fell to the floor, red with anger and embarrassment. "It was worth the wait," he spoke and opened the door back up. "Hey! You waited all that time just to do that?" she fumed. "Yeah, pretty much, and to walk you home, girl like you can't really defend herself ya know," he replied. Cameron scowled at him, but decided against arguing with him. "All right then, lets go, wait a minute are you calling me weak?!" she asked. "No, more like fat and slow," She gaped at him, and looked down to study herself, "I am not fat!" "All right I'll give you that much, but you're slow," he said as he walked along. "Faster then you wimpy wolf," she argued. That stopped him dead in his tracks. "Don't think I haven't ever heard Inuyasha call you that before," "I could out run you any day," he challenged and stopped to look back at her. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" "All right then, look there's my mom, give her your knap sack so it's a fair race," she said, as she walked out by the road and gave their things to her. "Sorry mom, can't talk now, but I have news to tell you when I get home, bye!" She walked back over to Koga who was stretching his legs. "All right so where are we going to?" she asked looking around. "How about to WacDnalds?" he suggested. She thought to herself, 'Wacdnalds huh? That's not too far away, I jog there every afternoon,' "All right," she finally said, "Loser buys winner their supper!" "Agreed!" he answered and got into his racing stance. "Wait a minute..." "What?" she asked while she stretched. "What little activity sports groups are you in? That you tried out for?" he asked her. "Well...I tried out for volleyball and basketball and made it, then there was a coach person from the all stars team, that was scouting people for track and soccer, they wanted me, so I came and I got MVP in both, why?" she asked back, startled at his question. "Never mind, lets just get this over with," he breathed. "All right," Cameron looked around for someone to say go but she saw a streetlight instead. "O-k next time the light hits green, we start." "Good idea," Koga admitted as he watched the light. ... Red ... Yellow ... Green!  
  
Koga and Cameron took off running all out towards WacDnalds, knocking passer-by's down as they rounded corners. 'Whoa she's faster then I thought,' Koga thought to himself. They kept on running, first Koga was in the lead, then Cameron caught up, and ran ahead of him. As they rounded the next corner they bumped into the backs of Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango. "Hey!" Inuyasha yelled but when he realized that it was Koga and Cameron he stared wide-eyed. "OOOoooo-k..." Koga and Cameron were neck and neck, the entrance to WacDnalds grew closer and they both ran all out. "Wow, she can move," Miroku said aloud, then whistled. No one bothered to hit him over the head for his first comment, because it was true, she was a very fast runner, but Sango and Kagome hit him because of the whistling part. "Pervert," Sango muttered, then turned to watch the rest of the race. 'Come on Cameron you can do it,' she urged herself on. When they both finally made it to the doors, they both fell in, one in one door, one in the other. "Dammit it all!" Koga spoke. "What are you complaining about? It was a tie," Cameron spoke gently. "I know but I should've won!" he pouted and turned away from her. "Well, you can by my food and I'll buy yours, o-k?" she asked, hoping to compromise. "Fine," he spat out. "Oh, hey guys, I didn't even see you," Cameron greeted them as they walked in. "Probably not, geez I didn't know you could run that fast!" Kagome told her. "Yeah well, I have to practice you know, there's a marathon this summer, and then there's a biathlon coming soon," she blushed. "You mean you've been swimming and biking too?" Koga asked her. "Well yeah, if I find time," she spoke, but changed the subject when she saw everyone looking at her, "So how about we eat? Koga what do you want?"  
  
~~~~~`*Next Day*`~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke at around 7:15, she moaned and threw the covers off her. Then she went over to her window and opened the curtains. There she saw Cameron jogging, not knowing that Koga was sneaking up on her. "Hey Cam!" she yelled out the window. The girl turned and waved at her, to see Kagome pointing at a bush. Cameron nodded her head, picked up a rock and threw it hard at the bush. "Ouch!" Koga grumbled and stood up, "What'd ya do that for?" She rolled her eyes and continued jogging. Koga just jumped over a fence and went inside his house. 'O-k, so I'm meeting Sango at The Station, (AN- in this story The Station is a place where teens hang out) and then we're also going to be meeting Inuyasha and Miroku there. All right easy enough,' she thought to herself as she went and took a shower. Once she got out it was 7:25, she had her uniform on, her hair brushed, so she went down for a bite to eat. "Morning Mom," she said as she sat down at the table and reached for a box of cereal. "Good morning dear, are you excited for your trip tomorrow?" she asked. "Yep, I can't believe I got chosen!" she squealed, "I told you that Sango, Cam, and I are going shopping after school today right?" "Right, you did, do you need some extra money dear?" she asked reaching for her purse. "Thanks mom!" She finished eating and went upstairs to brush her teeth. Finally she was ready to go, it was 7:55, when she made her way out the door. She grabbed her keys of the hook and said, "See you later tonight mom!" "Good bye dear, have fun,"  
  
~~~~~`*The Station*`~~~~~  
  
"Hey Sango, you ready?" Kagome asked her. "I hope so," she replied and sat down in the front passenger seat, "Where are the guys?" "There they are," Kagome said pointing to the corner of the building. She drove over to them and they hopped in. "Morning ladies," Miroku greeted and got into the seat behind Sango. "Uh-huh, Kagome?" Sango started. "Yeah Sango?" she said as she made it out onto the highway. "Don't you feel like we're forgetting something?" Sango asked. "You know I have that feeling too," she spoke uneasily. "Watch the road wench!" Inuyasha yelled at her as she swerved back onto the road.  
  
~~~~~`*At School*`~~~~~  
  
"I wonder where Kagome and Sango are?" Cameron said to herself as she began to open her locker. She grabbed all of the books that she would need and walked towards homeroom, she noticed, the two empty desks beside her and got worried. "I'm usually the last of us here," she said to no one in particular. She got up and made her way to the bathroom before class started, not noticing Koga passing her and making his way to her desk. 'Hmm... I think I'll take this, and this...and this...' he thought while taking the books that lay on her desk and putting them in his own knapsack. The bell rang and Cameron came back into the classroom, Koga sat innocently at his desk, reading some magazine. Cameron eyed him for a second then when back to her seat and grabbed a magazine of her own out of her knapsack. 'Wow, she didn't notice yet,' he thought to himself smiling, 'I wonder where Inuyasha and Miroku are?' he asked himself then looked around the classroom. 'Ah well, must be skipping.' The bell sounded and Cameron put her magazine back in her knapsack. Then heaved it up over her shoulder, 'That's weird, it feels light, all my jogging and exercising must be paying off,' she thought to herself, and headed out the door. "Hey Cammie!" someone called out. 'Are they talking to me? Who the hell would call me Cammie?' she thought to herself, and turned to see...Koga. "Oh, it's you," she said and turned back around. "Don't sound so excited," Koga said, and caught up with her, "So since it's just the two of us, why don't us two just hang around today?" he suggested. Seeing no way out of this she gave in, "I guess so, so where are we going first anyway?" "Phys.Ed," he replied, as they turned a corner. "Great," she smiled, she loved gym, especially since they were in they're swimming unit. Today they finally got to go in the pool free style while the teacher watched from one of those lifeguard chairs. "You like gym?" he asked her as the entered the doors to the swimming area.  
  
"I like swimming... but most of the time I can handle it," she said, and they stopped when they reached the dressing room for the girls. "So you up for another race?" she asked him before going in. "You're on," he replied, and they both got in and got they're suits on. Koga came out first wearing dark blue shorts, which had light blue wave patterns on it. He stood at the edge of the pool waiting for Cameron to come out. 'What could be taking her so long!' he thought to himself, and he had half a mind to go in after her. "Gotcha!" she yelled and pushed him into the pool, since he was facing the pool he didn't hear her because of all the people in the pool laughing, or see her coming for that matter. Cameron was laughing her head off when he had come out of the water. "Stop that!" he fumed, "You just wait till I get my revenge," She gulped and walked off towards the diving boards. He finally noticed what she was wearing when she was up on the board. She wore a blood red bikini that tied around the neck and the back, she wore athletic style shorts to match, and she actually had her hair down. She rarely ever did, it was medium length and layered. The light reflected off of the sun streaks that were naturally scattered through out her brown hair. As he watched her walk off in the bathing suit, that revealed every curve she owned that no one ever thought she had, you could hear whistles all throughout the pool. Koga sank back in the water hardly believing his eyes.  
  
~~~~~`*The Mall*`~~~~~  
  
They finally entered the mall when the two girls turned to each other horrified, "OH...MY...GOD! ...CAMERON!" they both realized at the same time. They both clasped a hand to their mouths. "Maybe we should buy her a couple of outfits as an apology," Sango suggested her eyes still widened in shock. "That's a brilliant idea!" Kagome smiled, "All right guys we can meet at the food court at 12:00, don't be late!" With that they both hurried off to shop. "So where do you want to go first?" Inuyasha asked him, with his hands in his pockets. "Victoria Secret!" Miroku chimed rubbing his two hands together in anticipation. Inuyasha bonked him on the back of the head. "Let's hit the arcade," "You're no fun Inuyasha, aren't we supposed to be shopping?" Miroku asked. "Not for lingerie!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "Oh... Ok then, to the arcade!" Miroku agreed pointing his hand into the distance, super hero style. "Is lingerie shopping the only kind of shopping you know of?" Inuyasha asked him, while starting to walk towards the arcade. "...No...?" he replied.  
  
"All right Sango, which one do you like better for Cameron, this jersey or this one?" she said, and held up a Cobe O'Bryant one, and some other one (AN- I don't know many, geez I don't even if I spelled his name right!) They thought that they would get her one for pj's. "Umm... The second one," she spoke pointing at it. It was white, blue, and red and had the number 14 on the back, Cam's favourite number, 14 was her favourite number because it is her number for every sports event or team that she's in. "Okie Dokie," she said and went up to the register, on her way she saw a beach hat, one of the one's that the sides flared out in athletic fashion. "Ooh...she'd like that!" she grabbed a beige one and headed up to the register.  
  
~~~~~`*At School*`~~~~~  
  
"So you ready for that race?" Koga asked her, after she was done three laps around the pool that she insisted on doing in order to warm up. "I think so," she said, as they chose two columns to use. "O-k just to the other side," Koga said, and bent down, ready to dive in. "Umm...how about we get the teacher to say go and stuff?" she suggested. "Fine by me," he replied and called over to him, "Hey teach! Watch us will ya? Say go for us," Koga said rather rudely and bent back down. Cameron shrugged an apology, since he was her training coach and all. "All right, on your mark..." he started. Everyone had gotten out of the water to watch them race. "Get set..." They were all staring at them betting on who was going to win. "Go!" They both dived into the water, Cameron staying under a little longer then Koga. They were both swimming all out, neither one taking it easy, 'Wow, everyone is watching, maybe I could use that new move coach taught me, but wait, I wouldn't want to make him angry again...' she thought to herself as she slowed down so she was tied with Koga. 'Oh well, the things I do for this guy.' They both reached an arm out to the opposite side edge of the pool... "Tie!" the coach announced, and gave them both a towel as they climbed out of the pool. "Another one!" Koga said, as he passed Cameron a towel. "Thanks," she said, she wasn't as tired as him, seeing as she wasn't trying as hard as she could have. Koga eyed her, "Did you let me win?" She turned and looked at him blankly, "Of course not, why would I do that, um... In fact I want a rematch when we get to Hawaii...?" He looked at her then nodded his head at her challenge. Everyone had gotten back in the pool. The teacher had walked over to he people who were diving, and Cameron joined him, "You let him win didn't you?" he asked her. "Um... Well, I wasn't just going to let him lose in front of the whole class," she defended. He sighed and turned back to the divers, "Cameron, show them how it's done." She nodded and gave her towel to Koga, who was sitting on the edge of the pool. She climbed up to the highest board, and dived, doing one summersault in between but still, very gracefully, dived straight into the water.  
  
~~~~~`*Now At Detention*`~~~~~  
  
(AN- nothing much else happened, Koga staring at her in her bikini, the occasional skirt flipping and book dropping but onward I say!)  
  
They both slumped down into the seats that they were assigned to. The only thing that kept Cameron going was that in about an hour, she would be at the new city mall. Cameron zoomed through her work and then leaned against the back of her seat. A knock came at the door, and the teacher went to answer. "So Cameron going shopping after this then huh?" Koga asked her. "Yep," she replied. "Do you think everyone else will be there?" "They better be," "You driving me?" "Sure," "What, no arguments or anything? You disappoint me," "Sorry, I just want to get this over with." "Well, there's another door out of here, we could leave," "Where?" she asked, looking around the room. "There," he replied, pointing at the window. "Koga. We're on the second floor, how do we get out? Jump?" she asked. "Don't you trust me?" he asked reaching out his hand for her to take. "And if I say no?" "Then I'll leave and keep you here with her," "All right, all right, I trust you," she said, taking his hand. He put her up onto her back and he opened the window. "Good thing these things open sideways," he spoke and jumped up onto the ledge. "Are you calling me fat again?" she asked. "Umm...No...?" "Hey!" At that moment Koga heard the door opening and jumped out. Cameron shut her eyes, knowing that if she opened them then she would scream. Luckily, there was quite a bit of people in detention today, so she didn't even notice that the two were gone. And no one dared tell her. "Koga..." she said, while he was still carrying her towards her car, "You can let me down now." "Right," he spoke, and they both blushed. "Ok let's go!" she spoke, getting all riled up to go shopping.  
  
In about 15 minutes they arrived at the mall. Koga was pale and his eyes were wide. "What?" she asked. "When did you get your license?" he asked her. "Um... About 2 weeks ago, why?" she asked him back. He didn't say anything but shivered. "Hey! Are you saying I'm a bad driver?" "No, I'm just saying you have a lot of road rage," "Oh well, come one let's go find everyone!" she said and pulled him by the arm, both of them blushing from the touch. It didn't take them long to find everyone, Sango and Kagome saw Cameron and ran to her, got down on their knees and begged for forgiveness, but before she could say anything, the gave her the outfits they bought her, "We're sooooooooo sorry!" they said over and over. "Wow! Look at these! Thanks guys! I knew I couldn't stay mad at you!" she replied and hugged them. Koga saw Inuyasha standing behind them, and Miroku was staring at Victoria's Secret sadly. He walked up to him and asked, "What's with him?" "Do you really need to ask?" he replied. Koga shrugged.  
  
There's chapter 2 folks! Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 will be up soon, still needing a title, so if you review please give me an idea! 


	3. An Arrival to Remember

Chapter 3- An Arrival to Remember

Kagome yawned, tuckered out from the long day of shopping. 'It was worth it though!' she smiled to herself. She had packed her bags the night before, with all the… essential…things she thought she should have, also all of the outfits that she bought the previous day, and many of her own.

"Come on Kagome! You're going to be late!" she heard her mother call to her from downstairs. 

"I'm coming mom! Geez," she replied and got into one of the many outfits that she had bought yesterday. It was a red spaghetti strapped top, which had three straps. One over her shoulder, one pretty much at the corner, and one hanging down on her arm. Also it had shades of pink swirled into it. To top off the ensemble, she put on a black skort also she wore black flip-flops to match.

Today they didn't have to wear their uniforms because they were just going to be meeting at the airport. 'I wonder who our chaperone will be?' she asked herself, as she started to bring her bags downstairs. It took one other trip to bring them all down and be put in the trunk of her car.

"All right, I'll see you in three weeks mom," she spoke while giving her a hug goodbye.

"Have fun!" her mother replied and waved her off.

One of the men who worked at the airport saw Kagome with her bags and jumped at the chance to help her out, he brought her over a trolley and loaded all of her bags on.

"Thanks!" Kagome smiled.

"Would you like me to bring it in for you miss?" he asked.

"Um… No I can take it from here, but thanks anyway!" she gave him a departing smile, locked her car, put her keys in her purse, and started to push the trolley in.

"Ok… 215… or was it 216? I don't remember," she said to herself, and looked around in search of her friends. But what she did find was something, or rather someone, she did not want to see, knowing that this someone would be their chaperone. "Oh no!" she whined, and tried to hide behind a plant that was near her.

"Higurashi!" their math teacher yelled, "It's about time you got here! I was about to file you as a missing person! But come on the boarding is this way."

(AN- um… I guess I better give the math teacher a name now…how about Miss. Pepperton…? Good enough! ^. ~)

Miss. Pepperton grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her towards the boarding to Hawaii, Kagome reached back and managed to get a hand on her trolley, which started to be pulled by Miss. Pepperton as well.

"Miss. Pepperton…?" Kagome started; wincing at the pain she was causing her wrist.

"Yes," she replied, still dragging her.

"You're hurting my arm…" she squeaked.

Miss. Pepperton let go, "Sorry about that."

Kagome then realized what her teacher was wearing, she wore a short cut sundress, decorated in sunflowers, sun styled sunglasses, and bright orange high-heels, her outfit proved her to have an… outgoing personality…to go with her full head of white hair, and many, many wrinkles where they usually are, and aren't supposed to be.

"Finally!" Kagome breathed when she saw Sango inching away from Miroku who was gaping at her ensemble. She wore a sky blue top that had ruffles around the sleeves and chest area, also a pair of denim capris and red, white and blue skate shoes to finish it off. Miroku's reason for gaping was because he had never seen her out of school uniform before, and also because he could almost see down the front of her shirt if he got close enough. She smiled and waved at Sango, who returned the greeting, but had to slap Miroku across the face so he could give her breathing room. Miroku just had on tan khaki shorts that went to his knees, and a black tank top, muscle shirty thing, what ever you want to call it.

Her gaze turned to Cameron who was talking to Koga, her face turning red and blushing when it was his turn to talk. She was also wearing a skort that they both had bought at the same time, except hers was red, her top was tight on her and was black, revealing a whole lot of curves, she wore red flip-flops to match her skort. Koga was wearing tan knee long shorts, and a blue wife beater for a top.

She looked around for Inuyasha, but didn't see him, that is until he heard him from behind, "Looking for me then Kagome?" he asked.

She flipped around red in the face, "Um… No…?" 

"Right, so anyway, do you think you've brought enough?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I've brought just as much as Cameron and Sango, well maybe not Cameron, since she has all of her sports stuff, but yeah, I think I've got just about enough."

Before Inuyasha could say anything back the loudspeaker sounded, "Final boarding call for Hawaii,"

"That would be us students, come on hustle!" Miss. Pepperton ordered and pointed them towards the door. "Oh, yes and I almost forgot, you will be sitting with your seating partners that you were assigned yesterday in class," she smiled and pushed them towards the doors. 

They all stared at her dumbly, "Well, since I now know that you behave better this way you'll find that you will be sharing many, well, all of the experiences in Hawaii with them, like roommates, escorts and so on so forth,"

They all agreed with her that it was a good idea, but forbade themselves for giving her a reason that she may have done something right.

As they all entered the plane Kagome let out a sigh, and raced to where herself and Inuyasha were assigned to sit.

"Ha! Window seat!" she spoke and plopped down.

"That's no fair!" Inuyasha whined.

"Sure it is, you were slow, and I got here first," she pointed out.

"Stupid wench," he mumbled, and flopped down beside her.

Koga led Cameron onto the plane, and allowed her to sit in the window seat.

"You're actually letting me sit here? I thought you wanted to," she asked.

"Yeah well…" he started, trying to think of a reason.

~~~~~`*Flashback to when Cameron was blushing when Koga was talking earlier~~~~~`*

"So you pumped for this trip?" Cameron asked him, as she heaved her luggage up onto the luggage cart.

"I think so," he spoke staring at her outfit, 'Whoa, she looks pretty good…'

"Koga? What's wrong?" she asked, looking concerned.

"What? Oh, nothing," he replied.

"So who did you guys choose as roommates?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, that's what I'm not sure of, besides she didn't even say if were partnering with…guys…" he said.

"So, you're saying that you wouldn't mind being partnered with a girl?" she asked.

He shrugged in response.

"So, if you were to be roommates with a girl, who would you want to be with?" she asked again.

"Well… Sango beats every guy that looks at her, so there's a no, and Kagome is taken by Inuyasha, he says that any guy that bugs her except for him is dead, god knows what that means. Then there's you…" he stopped and looked at his feet.

"And me…" she urged him on, beginning to feel pink in the cheeks.

"Well, I want to be partnered with someone I can have fun with and have a good time…with someone I like," he smiled at her.

Cameron could definitely feel her face turning red now, and she saw Kagome coming in, "Really?" 

Koga smiled and put his arm around her shoulders again, except a little bit more gently this time, "You bet, but don't think I forgot about my revenge," he whispered, and led her onto the plane.

"Heh heh, I thought you forgot about that," 

~~~~~`*End Flashback*`~~~~~

"Well…" Cameron said, snapping him out of his flashback.

"Oh, well, the waitress will give me my food first," he replied.

Cameron rolled her eyes and sat down into the seat, putting one of the many purses that she had bought the day before on her lap.

"Since when do you have a purse?" Koga asked her, sitting down, still disappointed in the answer he had given Cameron a second ago.

"Since Sango and Kagome said they look good with my new outfits," she replied.

"Well, it does look pretty good," he admitted, not realizing that he had said that out loud.

"Really?" she asked, not believing what he had just said.

"I mean…" he stuttered, he was about to say it looked horrible on her when he saw the look on her face, "Uh… yeah,"

She smiled at him and took out her cell phone.

"Ah, we are put together at last. Aren't you happy Sango?" Miroku asked as he led her to their seats.

"Ecstatic," she said unemotionally, as he held his arms open for a hug, unfortunately for him, Sango was polite and let Miss. Pepperton pass. The only reason she was being nice to her, was because she saw this as a perfect opportunity for revenge on Miroku for rubbing her in various places over the years. 

"Come now my love! Give Miroku a hug!" he had his eyes closed waiting for her embrace.

The teacher stopped and started at him.

"Oh Miroku…" he heard Sango's voice off to the side, and he opened an eye to see her collapsed on the floor laughing her head off.

He opened the other to see Miss. Pepperton eyeing him closely.

"Nope there's no way out of this one," he mumbled to himself.

"Miroku, do us a favour and find someone your own age," she spoke, and walked away mumbling about troublesome teenagers, and punks.

"Sango, why would you do something like that to me?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it Miroku, now that I got that off my back, I'm not so mad at you anymore," she smiled and plopped down in the windows seat.

"Would you like something else on your back now then?" he spoke, and started to rub her back as he sat down.

She smiled a fake smile and turned in her seat to face him. He opened his arms once again for a hug, but did not get the response he was hoping for…

SLAP

Everyone in the coach class turned to see Miroku on the floor gripping his cheek, Sango however had tuned on her Discman and started to listen to her mixed cd of pop, punk, rap, and some good ol' country tunes. 

~~~~~`*6-7 hours later*`~~~~~

Koga finished off his meal and handed the dishes to the stewardess that was going by. Cameron, who was way too nervous to eat, decided instead to take some pictures for her scrapbook.

"Can I ask you a question?" Koga asked her, while she was winding up her camera.

"Sure," she replied, turning to face him.

"How can you find time to make a scrapbook if you're involved in so many things? Basketball, volleyball, soccer, track…" 

"Softball, boxing, horseback riding, baseball, tutoring, babysitting, my job… I don't actually know really, I guess I make time," she answered.

"You're in all of that?" he spoke and turned to her with an awestruck face.

'Ooh, got to have that picture,' she thought to herself and smiled.

`CLICK`

"Hey!" Koga said, covering his face from the flash, he started to rub his eyes so he could see again.

`CLICK`

Koga growled and lunged at the camera.

`CLICK` `CLICK` `CLICK`.

"Ow! My eyes! Would you stop?" he asked squinting at her, trying to see.

"Ok, just you wait till you're sleeping," she remarked, and looked past him into the aisle, where a really hot steward was walking by.

`CLICK`

She smiled at him, and asked for him to turn to face her, "It's for my scrapbook, is it all right if I take another?"

He smiled and posed for her.

`CLICK`

Koga fumed red with rage and jumped up blocking her next picture of the steward. "Get back to work!" he yelled at him.

He nodded and darted to the next coach.

"Ooh, jealous are we?" she smirked at him.

"No!" he replied blushing, and slumped back down into his seat.

"Koga?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to take your picture again?"

"No!"

Kagome was listening to music as she saw Inuyasha's head drooping from the long flight. She had taught him the 'the or it' game, that her and a friend had made up in her childhood for long bus rides, they had listened to music, chowed down on sundaes and not once did he call her wench.

'Wow, I guess he really can be a nice guy,' she thought to herself, while staring at him, 'I guess he's just starting to grow on me, wait a minute…why am I staring at him?' she asked herself, as he drifted off to sleep. "Heh, heh, I think I have an idea…" She said aloud to herself and rubbed her hands together in a maniacally way. "This is going to be good." 

She dug around in her purse for the materials that she needed. Compact, blush, eye shadow, lip stuff and… eyeliner. 

'Now for the artwork,' she thought to herself as she started to draw.

She took her lip stuff and made Inuyasha's lips nice and shiny, she used the compact to make it look like he had very tanned skin, the blush to make his cheeks nice an rosy, the eye shadow to give him a mysterious dark look, and finally the eyeliner to make a uni-brow, moustache and beard on his sleeping face.

People around them had started to laugh at Kagome's work. Inuyasha woke startled at the noise, "What the…? Will you people shut up! Can't a guy sleep in peace?" he yelled. 

Somewhere in the plane, Kagome heard things like, 'Guy?' and 'Don't you mean beauty sleep,' she found this incredibly funny, and turned away from him to hide it. 

"So Sango how about we get this party started?" he chimed, calling the stewardess over.

"How do you mean?" she asked eyeing him closely.

"Yes?" the stewardess approached.

"Ok, I would like… let's see," before he continued he whispered into Sango's ear. "Why should we put all this to waste?" he smiled pointing at the dessert selection.

"But it'll make me fat!" Sango whined.

"My dear Sango, in my eyes you are as perfect as can be," he whispered again, and his eyes moved over the menu.

Sango blushed as Miroku ordered, "All right, you better have a paper and pen ready," he laughed and continued, "We'll have all the sundaes you have to offer, a piece of every type of pie you have, and do that with the cake too, and I almost forgot, silly me, two strawberry milkshakes," he passed her back the menu and leaned against the back of the seat. 

"You're going to eat all of that?" Sango asked staring at him.

Miroku had toned out of what she was saying and saw her staring, "Like what you see my dear sweet Sango?" he smirked and put his arm around her shoulders.

She sighed and decided that since no one else was around, she would let Miroku get away with it just this once.

He looked at her surprised at her reaction; "So you do love me!" he chimed, and yet again opened his arms for a hug, "Come now my love! Our future starts now!" He had his eyes closed in happiness and yet again waited for her embrace, he opened his eyes to see her seat empty but the stewardess was standing there staring at him, kind of like the way Miss. Pepperton had looked at him earlier. 

She didn't respond but faked a smile and turned the tray she was carrying all the desserts on, on top of his head.

"Ah! It's cold!" he squealed, and wiped some of the glace from his face.

Sango returned after the stewardess had gone and looked at Miroku, "What… Wait, I don't want to know." She sat down in her seat and flipped through a magazine.

"Sango…" Miroku spoke.

"What?" she asked, but instead of a response, she received cold ice cream, poured on to the top of her shiny, black hair.

"Miroku!" she wailed, and headed off to the bathroom again.

"Ah," he said as if he was thoroughly refreshed, "This will be fun." 

Cameron and Koga had fallen asleep about half an hour after the camera incident. Cameron's head was rested on Koga's shoulder and his rested on top of hers.

"Attention passengers, the plane is about to land," Koga heard this and bolted awake. 

"What the… Oh yeah," he spoke.

Before he buckled his seatbelt tighter, he felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head to see what it was to see Cameron's brown hair resting there.

"Oh…" he whispered to himself, "Hmmm…" he said and tapped his chin with his finger as if he was thinking, "Time to get back at her for taking pictures of that steward," he whispered once again.

Koga put his duffel bag where his shoulder used to be and ran to the bathroom, put some foam/liquid soap in a cup and went back to his seat. Dipping his finger into the soap, he made streaks of foam going down her hair covering her sun streaks. Once he was finished he threw the cup into the garbage and nudged her awake, "Hey Cameron, we're here," he spoke.

"Aw, mommy, I don't want to go to school today, I want to stay home and make cookies with you," she mumbled still half asleep, "Wait a… Koga?" she squeaked while blushing. 

"Yeah, anyway we're here," he said and picked up his duffel.

"Really? Awesome!" she squealed, and grabbed her purse, put her camera in it and flung it over her shoulder, sending some of the foam off of her hair and onto the seat.

"Hey… Cameron?" Sango waved over to her, her eyes fixed upon her white streaks.

"Hey!" Cameron smiled and ran to join the group.

"Whoa! What's up with your hair?" Inuyasha asked, still not knowing about his own problem.

"What do you mean?" she said, and ran a hand through her hair, feeling the gooze of soap all over her hand, "Koga!" she yelled and ran after him. Koga was laughing his head off when she finally caught up to him and pinned him against the wall.

"So what are you going to do now?" Koga smirked.

"Hmmmm…." She thought aloud, and reached into her purse, "This,"

"You wouldn't,"

"I would,"

`CLICK``CLICK``CLICK``CLICK``CLICK``CLICK``CLICK`

"My eyes!" he moaned and fell to the ground.

She walked back over to the others and turned to face Inuyasha again, "What's up with your face?" she asked, and leaned to the side on one leg observing him, and got her camera out again.

`CLICK``CLICK``CLICK`

"What do you mean…" he started and reached a hand up to his face, before bringing his hand back down he saw a group of girls point at him and whisper to another, then started to giggle. He brought his hand back down and looked at it, "What…" There was glittery clear stuff, black powdery stuff, red stuff too, and then there was something like black marker, "… Kagome!" he screamed and chased her around the airport.

"Please forgive me Inuyasha!" 

"Never!"

While those two were off squabbling Cameron turned to Sango, "What happened to your hair?" she asked.

Sango did not say anything but jabbed her thumb in Miroku's direction. He was off talking to some girls in the corner. "Hmm…" she said, and walked over to him. "Miroku! How could you! Have you forgotten about the children!" she fake fumed to him, while stepping in front of the other girls.

"What…" he started.

"Don't play that with me! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" she yelled. By that time the girls had tiptoed away from them out of sight.

Miroku looked around for them, "My love! Why would you do that to me, and what children is it you're speaking of?" 

Sango rolled her eyes at him, "Why do you think?" she spoke while pointing at her hair.

Miss. Pepperton had finally caught up with them, "Children, assemble!" she yelled, making the rest of the airport go silent. They made their way over to her once everyone had begun hustling about again. "Now all your luggage is already on the bus so no worries come now, it's off to the Hotel, and by the looks of it, some… well most of you, had best clean up, then it's off to bed." She spoke and motioned for them to follow her to an awaiting bus. 

When everyone was about to get on, Miss. Pepperton cut them off at the door, "Sit with your assigned partners!" she warned, "Or else."

They were too tired to argue so they all found seats and felt the bus starting to move. "First dibs on shower!" the girls all yelled at the guys.

"No fair!" they had all replied at the same time except for Miroku who had just smiled widely.

AN- well I hope you liked this chapter, next one will be ready soon, and just in case you were wondering, the 'the or it' game, is a game that me and a friend had made up in grade 2. Its just, you choose to words, you pick one of them and the other person tries to guess which one you picked. It was grade 2 people! And it was a long bus ride to my school! So yeah, please review! I haven't gotten any yet! Except from my sister, but she doesn't count! ^_~


	4. Booties all the Way!

Disclaimer- I still do not own Inuyasha, just in case you forgot, hmm…but maybe… never mind! ^. ~

Chapter 4- Booties all the Way!

The previous night they had all been assigned their rooms to be shared with their partners. The girls took their showers, and shortly after the boys followed suit. Miroku however claimed that he couldn't wait and went in the bathroom while Sango was still in there… Will he ever learn?

Kagome woke to the feel of sunshine on her face, "Wow," she whispered to herself as she threw the covers off of herself. "Wait… Where did Inuyasha go?" she asked herself, scanning the room. 

Inuyasha's bed was empty; the covers were thrown all over the place. 'Geez, what a slob,' she thought to herself, as she made his bed as well as her own. She continued to look around the room but could not see him. The bathroom door was open and knowing Inuyasha it would be bolted shut if he were in there. Her gaze shifted to the open balcony door, so she decided to investigate. Silently she walked out and looked at the rising sun. Taking a deep breath she leaned against the outside wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Pretty neat eh?" a voice came from the side.

"Eep!" she squealed and turned to face none other then Inuyasha, "I didn't see you there, but yeah, it's beautiful," she finished and walked over to him. "When did you get out here?" she asked, finding a new spot to lean against.

"A while ago," he answered from his place on the railing, "Do you have any idea why Cameron runs so much?" 

"Actually, no, isn't it because of the teams she's on?" she asked him, startled by his question.

"I think it's more than that, she's been out here since five in the morning swimming in the pool and jogging," he replied.

"Well, are you hungry?" Kagome asked, rubbing her arms with her hands.

"Sure," Inuyasha spoke and jumped down.

Noticing that he was dressed, Kagome told him to wait until she had a shower and got dressed.

"Well hurry it up wench!" he yelled, and plopped down onto his bed.

"Calm yourself! It's only 9' o clock!" she replied, while stepping into the bathroom.

"Yeah, and I could be eating right now!" he yelled at her.

"Fine then, go on down and I'll be there soon!" she screamed and turned on the taps. Even if he did answer she didn't know because of the running water blocking out her hearing. She could've sworn that she had heard the door slam shut though, "Jerk," she mumbled to herself.

Sango awoke to the feeling of warm air against the back of her neck, "Huh?" she mumbled and turned over to see what it was. "Miroku!" she shrieked, and shoved him to the floor.

He moaned and rubbed his eyes, "Good morning my lovely Sango," he smiled and picked himself up off the floor.

"What would make you think I would allow you to sleep in the same bed as me? It's bad enough that you came into the bathroom last night!" she yelled, while jumping out of bed to face him.

"Ah, but you misunderstand my actions," he started crossing his arms and closing his eyes as if he were proving the matter, "I noticed that you had no sleeping buddies, so I quickly jumped at the chance," he finished.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "What makes you think I need sleeping buddies?" 

"No need to hide it from me my dearest Sango, I've known for some time about Mr. Toodles," he smiled and began to make his bed.

"How do you know about Mr. Toodles?" she asked again.

"I just can't stand being away from you at night, so one day I went out for a…walk, and passed your house and… accidentally, saw you through your open bedroom window…" he cut it off there and began inching his way to the bathroom.

"You were spying on me!" she yelled and took a step towards him.

"It was out of our best interests!" he defended and took another step towards the safety of the bathroom.

"What do you mean 'our'?" she started, but before she could interrogate him further he had jumped head first into the bathroom and locked it tight.

"Don't think I'll forget about this Miroku!" she fumed, and made her bed.

"Do not worry," she could hear through the door, "I will be here every night for you," she could feel his perverted smile all the way to where she was standing.

"You wait…" she grinned, and rooted through her bag for an outfit to wear, 'Now I need the bathroom,' she moaned to herself. "Hmmm… I've got an idea," she smiled to herself and walked towards the bathroom. "Now time to get this shirt off," she said loudly.

She could hear the locks being opened and the door swung open, Miroku running out. Sango had hid behind the corner, and tiptoed in when Miroku had come out. "In your dreams pervert!" she said to him, who quickly turned around to see her.

"That was mean," he pouted, as the door slammed shut in his face.

Koga woke to see Cameron's bed made. 

"Whoa, she wakes up early too," he said to himself, and hopped up out of his bed. "Ah well, at least I get the bathroom," he smiled at that thought. Once he made the bed, he heard the door opening and Cameron came walking in.

"Morning," she smiled, and walked over to the closet where all of her clothes were.

"Morning," he returned, "What were you doing?" he asked and went over to the dresser where all of his clothes were kept.

"Umm… Just some jogging and swimming, why?" she asked and pulled out an outfit. She pulled out a black sleeveless shirt, which had little holes around the neckline, and a pair of Capri's. She also brought out a red, white, and blue bikini. 

"I didn't think that anyone could wake up so early," he replied and started to walk towards the bathroom, Cameron noticed this and stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait," she spoke and took a step towards him.

"What?" he asked drowsily, he was still a little bit tired.

"Don't you think you should get your clothes set out first?" she asked, and took another step, this time towards the bathroom.

"What are you talking about I already did," he grumbled.

"Where?" she asked, pretending that she couldn't see.

"There!" he said, clearly agitated and turned pointing to where his clothes were set.

Seeing this as her chance, Cameron ran into the bathroom, "Hey!" Koga yelled indignantly, "I'm in there!" 

"Well it would be kind of hard for you to be in here Koga, if I already am," she remarked. 

Koga growled and leapt at the door, "Eep!" Cameron squeaked, and shut it. From inside of the bathroom she heard something collide with the door, and then something sliding down on to the floor. "Uh-oh, I'm in trouble," she spoke, and turned on the stand up shower.

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he walked towards the hotel's restaurant. He noticed Miss. Pepperton standing in the doorway. She spotted him as well, and walked towards him. "Nope, no where's to hide," he mumbled to himself, so he just stood and waited for her.

"Inuyasha, I would like you to inform the rest of the group that I will be out visiting sick relatives for this week, I trust that you will be on your best behaviour, and don't worry about meals, the school has already taken care of it," she said, and without giving Inuyasha a chance to reply she walked into the lobby.

"This should be fun," he smiled to himself, while wondering if he should tell the others, "I think it can wait a while," he decided, and continued his way into the restaurant.

Inuyasha sat down in a booth. A waitress came over and brought him a menu. "Hi there, my names Kelly, and I'll be serving you this morning," she smiled.

"It's not only me," he spoke, "there's five more, look here comes one now."

Miroku walked in, seeing Inuyasha he came over and sat down across from him. "Morning Inuyasha," he greeted. 

"We'll call when we need you," Inuyasha mumbled.

Miroku who had not noticed the waitress, started to whine when she was gone, "Inuyasha! Why'd you make her go?" 

"Shut up lecher," Inuyasha growled, while folding his arms over his chest.

"Look, here comes Cameron!" Miroku suddenly perked up seeing another girl come in. 

Cameron waved and walked over, sitting next to Inuyasha. 

"Cameron? Why don't you sit next to me?" Miroku asked, patting the seat next to him. 

Not wanting to feel guilty, she started to get up, Inuyasha pulled her back down, "I'd say you're safer here," he spoke, and got up and sat down next to Miroku. 

Miroku pouted.

"Look, there's Kagome," Cameron chimed and waved to her. Kagome returned the wave and walked over, sitting next to Cameron.

"Took you long enough wench," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms back together.

"What are you talking about? That's probably the fastest I've ever gotten dressed!" she defended.

"I could help you go faster," Miroku grinned.

Inuyasha bonked him upside the head, "Pervert."

"I love your outfit Kagome!" Cameron smiled.

Kagome was wearing a pink, elbow length sleeved shirt, which had a mini pocket on each sleeve, she also wore tan mini shorts, and pink sandals.

"Thanks!" she replied.

Next to arrive was Koga. He saw them and walked over. Once he was close enough, everyone could see a red mark on his forehead. He glared at Cameron before sitting on the other side of Miroku.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked.

"Just some heavy duty knocking," Koga said, still glaring at Cameron. Getting that feeling whenever people stare, she grabbed a napkin, soaked it in an abandoned cup of water at the next table, and threw it at him.

"Stop looking at me!" she said, with a nervous look on her face. The napkin hit Koga on the nose, and slid down and on to the table. Everyone turned and looked at Cameron, surprised at what she had just done. Feeling all eyes on her, she let out a small 'Eep!' and ran from the table. 

"What's with her?" Sango greeted, and took the now empty seat next to Kagome.

"She just has this thing when people stare at her," Koga said, while drying off his face, "But anyway I'm starved, let's eat!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Inuyasha called to the waitress.

"Ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll have some eggs, bacon, toast, and some fruit, and plenty of apple and orange juice," Miroku said.

"I'll get right on that," she spoke, and brought the order to the kitchens.

"So shouldn't someone go and get Cameron?" Sango asked, looking around the table.

When no one else volunteered, Koga rolled his eyes and spoke, "Fine, I'll go get her, but don't let mutt face eat it all before I get back," he growled to Inuyasha, and went in the direction that Cameron ran off to.

"Now where'd that girl go?" he asked himself. Along the hallway he saw a person walking towards the lobby. "Hey! You!" he called out.

"Me?" he replied.

"Yeah, did you see a girl with brown hair up in a pony tail, wearing a black shirt, and Capri's, run past here a minute ago?" Koga asked.

"Oh! Yes, she just went outside," he smiled, and walked away.

"Outside? Why would she go outside?" he wondered aloud. He shrugged and made his way out the doors. "Ooh, this is pretty cool," there was a gigantic pool in front of him, a Jacuzzi right behind it, and there was a sign that pointed off in the direction of the hot springs. And the beach was right behind it all.

He looked around trying to find a clue to where she could've gone. No one in the pool, no one around the pool, so instead he looked towards the beach. Walking towards it he saw someone sitting down watching the waves. 

"Cameron?" Koga said, walking towards the person until he was about five feet away.

"Yeah?" she replied, not looking at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked and sat down next to her.

"Just thinking," she spoke and fidgeted her feet in the sand. She had taken off her sandals and set them beside her.

"What about?" Koga asked, seeing a saddened look on her face.

"It's… nothing," she replied, and once again fidgeted.

"What is it, guy trouble?" he laughed, and turned to look at her, seeing her hair covering her face, he could tell that what he had said had something to do with it.

"Actually… yeah, somewhat," she said, a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Care to share," Koga said and moved closer to her.

"Well, it's dumb really," she laughed once but stopped instantly.

"Well," he urged her on.

"Ok, well, being here reminded me of my first boyfriend, I haven't told anybody this before because I know they'd think I'm just stupid or something, but we met on a beach, and it was all going well, it was great, but when we met up again, he treated me like crap," she finished and turned to look at him.

"Is that why I haven't seen you around with any guys at school?" he asked.

"I don't have time for guys Koga," she replied.

"Well, is that why you give up all your time for everything else instead? Just to lay off guys?" he said and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"See I told you it was dumb, he was just, a waste," she said and stood up at the feeling of his arm, "Well, I'm not that hungry," she spoke and put on a fake smile. Slipping her sandals on, she reached a hand out to help him up, "I thought you were though? We all know that Inuyasha probably didn't save you any," she spoke.

He took her hand and stood, "That stupid mutt face, I almost forgot about that! Come on!" he dragged her along with him to the restaurant.

"Koga," she started.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Please don't tell anyone, how about we pretend that I never even said anything at all," she spoke, while being dragged through the doors.

"I'll try," he said and ran into the restaurant.

Everyone else was still in there staring at Inuyasha like he was… I don't know, something disgusting. (^_^)

"What's going on?" Koga demanded, approaching the table.

"Sorry Koga, we tried to stop him, but when we went to pull something away he practically bit our hands off," Kagome apologized. 

"Stupid mutt," Koga growled, "Hey waitress!" he called her over and ordered his own food sitting back down. 

"Ok, so how about we head out to the beach? It's blazing out there!" Sango spoke, while clapping her hands together at the idea.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed, except for Inuyasha and Koga, Inuyasha muffled an agreement, and Koga was stuffing his face.

"All right, so we'll all meet out there," Miroku spoke while standing up, "Are you coming Sango?" he asked and held his arm out for her. 

Sango looked at his arm, and walked right by it, walking into the hallway and pressing the button for the elevator.

"Wait my love!" Miroku called, and ran to the elevator catching it just in time.

"Ok… Are you coming Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, let's go," he replied, "But we're taking the stairs," he spoke as if he was calling the shots.

"Aw, but I don't wanna," Kagome whined but followed him anyway.

"So Koga, you almost done there?" Cameron asked, while passing him a napkin.

"Yep," he said wiping his face off with the napkin.

"Do you want me to come up with you, because I already have my suit on," Cameron said, standing up from the table.

"But you don't have a towel now do you?" he smirked, and walked towards the elevator.

"Well then you'll just have to get one for me," she spoke, putting her hands on her hips.

"And if I don't?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then I'll ask that hot hotel worker guy to get one for me," she said pointing at him, "Or the lifeguard, but it's all up to you."

The elevator that Koga was waiting for opened while he was still glaring at her.

"Eep!" she squeaked and ran outside to reserve a spot for the group.

About fifteen minutes later the rest of the group came out. 

"Finally!" Cameron exclaimed, "I was about to come and get you!"

"Sorry," Kagome apologized.

"Oh! It's ok!" she smiled, "Come on, our space is this way!" Cameron smiled and led them to a very sunny spot on the beach that she had even gotten a big umbrella for.

"Wow, this is a rather nice spot," Miroku put in, "How did you get it?"

"Well, it was a matter of negotiating, but don't worry, the guy will be fine in a couple of days, heh heh," she said while putting her hand on the back of her head, and sweat dropped. 

They all looked blankly at her but shook it off.

"So how about a swim?" Sango spoke, "Anyone?"

All the girls had jumped with happiness, "Yeah!" 

Miroku on the other hand cheered after they were done, "Yeah! Bikini time!" 

Koga and Inuyasha bopped him on the head, "Pervert."

"So anyways, you guys up for it?" Kagome asked.

"Well, duh!" Inuyasha said, and set down his towel. 

Before the girls went they took off their outer clothing, to their bathing suits. Sango's was fuchsia, which had little strings dangling from the bottom of her suit. Kagome's was aqua, which had little sparkles all through it, and Cameron's was the one that she had put on earlier. The guys had taken off their shirts, and had their swimming trunks on. Just basic trunks, Koga's were blue, Miroku's were black and Inuyasha's (of course) were red. 

Before running off to the beach, Koga motioned his head to Inuyasha and Miroku, toward the girls. They were applying sunscreen to themselves, so didn't see what they were doing. Koga nodded towards them and then towards the water.

"Ah…" Inuyasha and Miroku replied, understanding what Koga was talking about. 

They ran silently up to them, picking up their 'partners', and running towards the water.

"AAHhhh! You guys!" Kagome yelled, "We're not ready!"

"Koga!"

"Miroku! Pervert!"

They ran full out into the water, once they were deep enough they threw them in making them all go under.

"Inuyasha! You got my hair wet!"

"Miroku! You untied by bikini!"

"Koga! Wait… You only threw me in… Oh well… Koga!"

They all smiled innocently towards them, "Yes?"

"You better run," the girls all spoke while walking towards them.

"All right guys, I think this is the part where we run away," Koga said calmly.

"Ok if you think so," Miroku spoke, and turned away from the girls.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled as they bolted out of the water.

"Hold on girls, I think I have an idea," Cameron spoke as she held the other two back from going after the guys.

"What is it?" Sango asked while glaring at Miroku who was sitting in a beach chair.

"Hold on, pretend that we're doing something, laugh and smile and stuff," Cameron spoke.

As they did what Cameron said, they avoided looking up at the guys, "All right so what is it Cam?" Kagome asked, while splashing around in the water.

"Ok here it goes, first we…" Cameron spoke, as her voice turned into a whisper.

"What are they doing?" Inuyasha asked, while sitting under the umbrella.

"Beats me," Koga replied, "You don't think they'd try to get back at us do you?" 

"They could if they wanted to my friends," Miroku said, while putting the finishing touches on a sand castle that he had just made.

"Stupid girls," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"You never know," Koga spoke, as he lay down in the sand under the sun.

"All right, so I'll get Koga tonight, you get Inuyasha tomorrow, and you get Miroku either day, right?" Cameron asked.

"Right!" they other two agreed as they did a three way high five.

"Lets go," Sango spoke as they walked out of the water.

"Hey guys," Kagome greeted, as they walked under the umbrella.

"…Hi…" Inuyasha replied, as he looked up at her.

"So guys, anyone up for volleyball?" Cameron asked, looking towards Koga.

"Pervert!" Sango screeched, as she slapped Miroku across the face.

They all rolled their eyes before Koga responded, "Sure, why not," and stood up from the sand.

"All right, so pool volleyball, or beach volleyball?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku looked at each other and nodded, "Pool."

"All right let's go!" Cameron chirped, and ran off towards the pool.

"Hey, Cameron, ready for that rematch?" Koga asked as he matched her speed.

"Bring it on wimpy wolf!" she challenged, and ran faster. 

The rest of the group walked to the pool as Koga and Cameron jetted towards it. 

"Wonder how this one's going to end," Sango remarked, as she slung her towel over her shoulder.

"Probably just another tie," Miroku spoke as they neared the pool. 

"Ready to lose?" Koga asked as they closed in on the pool edge.

"Yeah right!" Cameron spoke.

"Another tie! This is getting crazy!" Koga fumed.

"Well, maybe this will cool you off," Cameron replied, and shoved him into the pool, but unfortunately for her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in with him.

"How'd you know Miroku?" Kagome asked, as she used Inuyasha as a shield to block the water from splashing on her.

"Hey!" Inuyasha fumed, as the water soaked his hair.

"Just a lucky guess," Miroku replied, and set down his towel on a nearby chair, "Look out!" he yelled and dived into the pool, splashing as much water as he could at a lucky someone who was standing near the edge.

"Miroku!" Sango raged.

"Whoops," Inuyasha spoke innocently as he tapped Kagome on the back a little hard, which caused her to fall in.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, but smiled sweetly afterwards, knowing that they all would soon get their revenge, "Go get a beach ball."

He eyed her suspiciously but went to get one none the less. 

"So what are the teams?" Koga asked, once Inuyasha came with the beach ball.

"I know! How about boys against girls?" Miroku spoke.

"Ok," was everyone's response to his suggestion. 

"All right then, who gets first serve?" Cameron asked.

"We do!" both teams replied in unison.

"Ok, ok, how about… All right, Sango pick a number between one and ten," Cameron started, and without anyone knowing she stuck up two fingers so that only Sango could see.

"How about… Oh I dunno, two?" Sango spoke.

"Inuyasha you pick," Cameron said, turning to him.

"Three," Inuyasha replied.

"Sorry, but it was two," Cameron smiled, sticking up the same two fingers as she had done before.

"No fair!" Inuyasha whined.

"Let's play!" Kagome shouted.

"Just one dive first?" Cameron pleaded to Kagome and Sango.

"Ooook," they replied, and jumped into the pool.

Cameron clapped her hands together in happiness and walked over to the boards, some guys whistled at her as she walked past, but when Koga's glare reached them they stopped instantly.

She climbed up the second highest one, and walked to the edge. Flipping over backwards, she completed a double axel, back to back flip, and ended it with a turnover.

"Now that I have that out of my system, I'm ready!" she chirped, and swam over to the others.

"Anyway… Zero serving zero!" Sango called, and served the ball over.

~~~~~`* Now a little bit after eight o'clock*`~~~~~

"That was tiring!" breathed Kagome as she flopped down onto her bed.

"Yeah well," was Inuyasha's brilliant response.

"Well, I'm going to go in the shower, I'll try not to take too long," she told him as she grabbed her pyjamas from the top of her pillow.

"But I need one!" he complained.

"Well too bad, considering you ate pretty much all the food at all of our meals today, I should at least have the satisfaction of knowing I can use all the hot water before you go in," she replied, and marched in.

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" he heard through the bathroom door.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and walked out onto the balcony. Putting his hands down on the railing, he scanned his surroundings. The moon shone bright in the sky, and every star in the sky was bright as you could ever think a star could be. As he looked around he thought about the events that had happened to them on their first day in Hawaii. 'The bikini untying, the water splashing, the food, ah, good food… Miroku's perverted moments, the sunburns, and just think we still have three more weeks here.'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she came outside in her pyjamas.

Her pyjamas were silky pink, and had light blue clouds swarming around them.

"Yeah?" he responded without looking at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she knelt down on the railing to join him.

"Thinking," he said, still not looking at her. He turned to look at her; Kagome's eyes were wide in horror, "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, looking around to see if something was wrong, when Kagome fell to the ground. "Kagome!"

She sat bolt upright, and started laughing, "No seriously, what are you doing?" she asked. 

Inuyasha growled at her and jumped on her pinning Kagome to the ground. "Are you calling me stupid?" he asked.

"Umm… What happens if I say yes?" she asked, trying to get out of his grasp.

"You'll find out how stupid I can be," he replied, not letting her go.

"Ok… what happens if I say no?" she asked again.

"Umm… I can't think of anything right now…" he said, while tapping his chin as if he were thinking.

"And the world is back to normal!" she smiled and broke free from his grasp running away from him.

It took Inuyasha a minute to process about what she had just said, "Hey! Get back here wench!"

"Eep!" Kagome squealed, he heard her in the hallway and he stormed off after her, but instead decided to lock her out.

"Heh, heh," Inuyasha chuckled as he sat and waited on his bed. 

Miroku emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of purple bootie pyjamas with white bunnies. Sango who had her back turned to him did not see him until he sat down on the bed next to her. 

"What are you doing my lovely Sango?" Miroku asked, and once again put his arms around her shoulders.

Sighing, she turned and looked at him, but instead of hauling off and slapping him across the face, her eyes widened in shock, and she fell to the floor in hysterics, "You!… You're… wear… booties!" she managed to get out, whiling rolling across the floor clutching her sides. 

"What?" 

"Booties!" she seemed to be repeating through her hysterical laughter.

"Oh my pyjamas? You like them?" 

"Booties!"

"They have a flap too," he spoke proudly.

Tears were streaming from her eyes when she stopped rolling to see what he was talking about. Right across Miroku's backside was a flap, that had buttons to hold it in place, and also something she had not noticed before, were the bunnies that seemed to be hopping around, and yet again she started rolling around laughing, "Too much! Too much! Too much!" she panted while rolling across the floor.

Miroku shrugged and laid down on his bed watching her bumping into walls and various other pieces of furniture.

"Koga, I'm going in the shower," she smirked, and walked into the door. 

"Ok, but don't come out, I'm changing," he replied.

'This is too perfect!' she thought to herself as she took out the bucket that she had hidden under the sink, and started to fill it with water.

Not just any water.

Cold water.

Ice cold water.

'Now for the rest of the plan,' she thought as she peeped through the bathroom door.

"Koga?" she started.

"Yeah?" he replied. She couldn't see him yet because he was behind the corner.

"Umm… Could you pass me a towel?" she asked, as innocent as she could muster.

"Sure," he spoke, as she heard the closet door opening.

'Heh, heh,' she thought in her head, as she heard his footsteps approaching.

He knocked on the door waiting for Cameron to reach out and take the towel from him.

She snickered and opened the door revealing the bucket to Koga, and Koga revealing himself in only red choo choo train boxers.

"Gotcha!" she yelled and threw the water on him, only seconds later realizing what he was wearing.

"Cold!" he whimpered, and shook his hair.

Not missing this opportunity, Cameron started going around the room like she was a train pulling on the whistle cord and everything, "Chugga chugga chugga chugga choo choo!" she said continuously. 

'Wait a minute…' she thought to herself stopping her imitation, 'He's not wearing a shirt either…' 

She turned to face him and saw that he wasn't where she had left him, and got a little nervous. "Koga?" 

She crept towards the bathroom and peeked in. Everything was just how she'd lift it. 'Ok, so he's not in there,' she said mentally to herself. Creeping around in her pyjamas, which happened to be the jersey that her friends had bought for her, she looked for a trace of Koga. She walked towards the bed and looked to the closet, 'Ok, lets check there,' she thought again and crept closer. Putting her hand on the handle she slowly pulled it open. That is until a certain someone jumped out of the closet with lightening speed and pinned her to the bed.

"Ah! Koga!" she spoke, a little lower then a yell.

He didn't say anything though; he was just smiling at her. 

She tried to get away but stopped when she realized that he was staring at her, except she didn't get the twitchy feeling this time. She stared back into his brown eyes, wondering what he was thinking.

"Cameron," he started, the water from his hair had started to drip on her.

"Yeah?" she spoke.

:: Awkward Silence ::

"Big hug!" Koga yelled and wrapped his arms around Cameron.

AN- heh heh… Booties… Sorry but I couldn't resist! Sorry to anybody who thought it was insulting in any way, shape or form. So yeah… the first hook up is going to start in the next chapter and I'm not going to tell you!!! Heh hehehehehehehe! So stay tuned for the next chapter of… sigh… I guess I'll have to use the name my sister told me to use… "Aloha Inuyasha!"… can't ya feel the excitement.


End file.
